Truth
by TheHorrorHarliquin
Summary: When a new girl arrives at the DWMA Kid falls for her at the mention of her name. But something sinister in her past is out to get her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New student at the DWMA

Sakura walked into a class room and sat down. The atmosphere seemed friendly enough and everyone looked nice.

"Hello new student, Sakura Lee isn't it?" smiled the professor

"Yes" She answered politely

"Hello Sakura here's Maka she will show you around and introduce you to people so that you can find your feet" said the professor as a blonde girl with her hair in pigtails. Maka walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi I'm Maka, what's your name?"

"Sakura Lee"

A boy with white hair that was pushed back by a head band came over with a boy with spiky blue hair and a girl with black hair in a pony tail.

"Hi I'm Tsubaki and this is Soul and Black Star" she said pointing at the boys

"Hi I'm Sakura or you can call me Sym if you want"

"Why Sym?" asked Maka

"It's an old nickname that stuck my brother Rin, who is also my weapon gave it to me" explained Sakura

"How did you get it?" asked Soul

"I got it because I kill people symmetrically by cutting them in half, its short for symmetry"

"I'm the best in the business of killing" piped in Black Star

"Symmetry eh? Who do I know that is going to love you, where's Kid?" said Soul.

Just then the door opened and Kid walked in. He was tall, had dark hair with three white stripes on the right side of his hair, he was in a black suite and had a skull pin and Sakura thought he was cute. Very cute. Kid went and sat in the spare seat next to Sakura.

"Kid this is Sakura, her nickname is Sym short for symmetry she kills people symmetrically" said Soul.

Kid looked at Sakura she had hot pink hair that was long and had a full fringe, she had bright blue eyes and was wearing a short but not to short kimono. He carried on staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked

Kid collapsed on the floor mumbling something about perfect symmetry. Soul and Black Star snigger.

Sakura looked at him wide eyed and knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned

Kid nodded.

"Why did he collapse?" she asked Maka

"He has an OCD for symmetry" explained Maka. Sakura smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cherry Blossom

Sakura met up with Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty and Kid at lunch.

"Liz, Patty this is Sakura or Sym as she likes to be known" said Kid

"Hi" said Sakura in a friendly tone

"Hi," said Liz ", so what's with the nickname?"

"well my-" started Sakura but she was interrupted by Kid

"it's because she kills people symmetrically" smiled Kid

"Kid will get on with you" smiled Liz

Patty giggled "Kid has a crush on you"

Sakura smiles at Kid and he blushes.

Later Soul and Black Star were arm wrestling with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki watching while Maka went to the library. Sakura went and sat underneath a nearby cherry blossom tree. Kid followed her.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Relaxing my brother says the scent of cherry blossom is supposed to relax the mind" explained Sakura

"I've never really thought about it but I suppose" Kid sat down next to her. Sakura smiled. Kid sat down next to her and Sakura could feel her heart beating fast.

"So Sym where do you live?"

"I live in a house with my brother in a house, I also live with my cat Jinx"

"Soul and Maka have a cat but she has a lot of powers, anyway what about your parents?"

"Well you see Rin is my half brother, we have the same dad but both my parents died and I was left on the orphanage door steps"

"If you don't mind me asking how did they die?"

"They, they were murdered by demons"

"Oh Sym I'm so sorry"

"Well it can't be helped; I've got Rin anyway what about you where do you live?"

"Gallows mansion with Liz and Patty"

"Are you and one of them together?"

"No, no and then I've got my dad, the Shinigami" explained Kid.

Black Star looked over to them and then turned to Tsubaki

"Why is she talking to someone who is amazing and awesome, me for example"

"Sakuras new and she doesn't need to be overwhelmed on her first day" warned Tsubaki

"But someone as hot as her needs to talk to someone as gorgeous as me" Black Star got up to leave but Soul called him back.

"Bad idea mate really bad idea leave Kid and Sakura to get along"

Black Star went over to Sakura and Kid. He sat in between Sakura and Kid practically sitting on Kid. Kid frowned at him.

"You don't want to be hanging around with a loser like Kid; you need to talk to someone like me, Black Star"

"But I like hanging around with Kid he's nice, kind and funny" said Sakura

"Wouldn't you rather hang around with a good looking guy like me, answer me this Sym who's better looking me or Kid?"

"Kid those white stripes are adorable" smiled Sakura

Black Star trudged back to the others.

"Didn't work then?" asked Soul

Black Star nodded "Kids white stripes were mentioned and he didn't flip out"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Soul raised an eyebrow "seriously?"

Sakura smiled at Kid.

"Do you really think my white stripes are cute?"

"Yeah there so sweet"

Kid smiled feeling better about asymmetrical.


End file.
